


Your Arms

by MaddieandChimney



Series: Just Friends [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie phones Chimney and asks him if he wouldn't mind coming over because she's scared... as a friend.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Just Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Your Arms

Maddie bites down on her bottom lip when she hears the phone ringing on the other end, thinking of hanging up on the second thing before, by the third, his sleepy voice can be heard. The guilt washes over her, her cheeks turning red, opening her mouth to say something but nothing comes out.

“Maddie? Are you okay?” There’s a concern in his voice, her heart clenching because somehow, even if they’ve only known each other a couple of months, he senses that something isn’t quite right. She hasn’t even said anything, before the tears start falling and as if by instinct, her hand flies to her mouth in an attempt to cover up the sounds. “Hey, Maddie, honey, just tell me what you need me to do, I’ll do it.”

The hand drops from her lips, and she takes a deep breath, “J-just… I can’t sleep. Every noise…” She flinches when the familiar sound of rumbling can be heard in the background and closes her eyes tightly, “C-can you… can you come… over?” She doesn’t know if that’s okay, he’s stayed with her and watched movies but he’s never stayed over the night before. She feels even worse because she knows he only left her a few hours previously before the storm had started.

When he doesn’t answer straight away, her heart drops, “Sorry, just putting my jacket on, I’ll be there in five. I’ll stay on the phone with you the whole way, you don’t have to talk…” She sniffs, her hands shaking as she keeps her grip on the phone, slowly making her way down the stairs of her apartment. She doesn’t say a word as Chimney tells her all about his day, and she can hear the sound of the engine starting as he does.

Maddie moves to unlock the door, biting down on her bottom lip, until she makes her way back upstairs, just listening to the sound of Chimney rambling on and on about the crazy calls he’d had that day. She’s already seen him, he’s already told her all these things but she’ll happy listen to it all over again just so she can hear his voice.

“Okay, I’m outside, I’m hanging up, I’ll be there in just a moment.”

It takes longer than she would have liked for him to get upstairs, but the moment he does, despite the fact his hair is soaked, he climbs into the bed to quickly wraps his arms around her. Maddie smiles, “You’re wet.”

“It’s raining.” Chimney points out, his smile widening when she turns in his arms to look at him, fingers gently wiping against his wet cheeks.

“I’m so-“

“If that’s an apology about to fall out your mouth, I swear, Madeline.”

“You swear what?” Her eyebrow raises and there’s a smirk on her lips in a daring way before his eyes roll and she knows he can’t actually think of anything to say. Until his lips press to hers in a quick, hasty manner, forcing the smirk to fall from her lips to be replaced by an embarrassed smile, a blush on her cheeks.

He seems satisfied, hiding his own shyness when he pulls her closer to him, “That shut you up. Now, sleep, I’m right here. I’ve got you and you’re safe.” She can’t explain it, that feeling of complete safety she feels when his arms are wrapped around her. The way her body relaxes in a way she never thought possible being in the arms of any man after Doug. It takes her barely a few minutes before her body gives in, eyes falling to a close, falling asleep with relative ease.


End file.
